1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and an information processing method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an information processing method thereof for increasing a touch input recognition rate by outputting a key value that a user really intends to input.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to mobility. The mobile terminal is classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to user portability.
The improvement of a structural part and/or software part of a terminal can be considered in order to support and enhance functions of the terminal.
Recently, a variety of terminals including mobile terminals have provided complicated and various functions.